Oh God, his eye Twitched 2P! Canada X Reader Part 2
by NightmaresAreMyCoffee
Summary: The second part to my story line between you and Mathew. It gets steamy, with a full Lemon, and I will add another part if there are enough favorites and reviews! Don't like Lemon, then don't read. Also read Part One before this! Or you will be confused. Luvs yall!


Oh God, his eye Twitched!

2P! Canada X Reader~ part 2  
Oh God, his eye Twitched!

Warning: Extreme Sexual Activity. And full lemon! So if you do not like, then don't read! And then suck it losers!

You have been warned~

For a few hours, you slept in a blissful state of relaxation and peace. Even though what you saw hours earlier questioned you fate with Matt, you slept soundly into the early predawn hours, snuggling into the Canadian's sweatshirt every time you slipped out of REM sleep.  
That is, until you felt-Him. Your (E/C) eyes shot open, revealing a very pissed of friend/lover in front of you. Matt's dark purple eyes were gleaming, a grim look on his face. Both his hands rested into the pillow on each side of your head, his fingers furrowing into the cotton as he lowered his face to yours. His breath smelt sweet, yet had a tinge of copper to it. Blood. Oh crap.  
"_. Why do you have my jacket? Because I know that you didn't leave with it." He questioned, his voice steely. "And you know I don't like having my things touched." You shook a little bit, but not because of fear, but because your eyes were glued to the tight black t-shirt he wore, which showed off every muscle that his tight jeans did. And all you could think about was how yummy they looked last night. In action.  
As Matt looked you down, you tried pulling the sleeve over your face, the red fabric seeming to melt into your face. You were turning that red!  
H grabbed you chin, forcing you from hiding and making you look harder at him. "_, how did you get my jacket?"  
"Why are you in my house?" You asked cockily, but it was very weak.  
"I notice when thing go missing, and I know Al wouldn't try something stupid like that. Which leaves it down to you."  
"Uh, if I t-tell you Matt, you'lll get angry." You whispered.  
"Why would I get angry?"  
"Well, I…..Lost my iPod….And went to go get it….andihideinyourclosetandsawyo uonyourbedandandandandandand -" Your stuttering soon just turned into a muffled repentance in the fabric, trying to squirm away from him.  
Matt just stared at you, a small amount of blush rising on his face that gave away his embarrassment when his eye twitched. Oh no. Oh dear god, his eye twitched! It hit him that you saw what he did, what he wants. Right now. He chuckled darkly, grabbing his sweat shirt and tossing it aside as you gasped.  
"So you saw it all?" He sneered evilly. You nodded slightly scared now for your life.  
"Well then, I must say that even after that, I'm not quite…." He leaned down even closer, your eyes level with each other. "Satisfied."  
The word came out in a growl, his lips crashing against yours. It shocked you, especially when he began to push you back more onto the bed, crawling up on you with grinding motions.  
"Matt-t."You were freaking out. In only a tank top and shorts, you felt exposed in so many ways. And the very hot and bothered Canadian above you question the reality of what was at stake-  
"I'm a Virgin!" You say hastily. He cut you off with another harsh kiss, his teeth grazing your bottom lip for permission.  
"Don't care and don't give a crap." He muttered against your mouth. Oh well, you gave it your best shot!  
He kissed you more, his slick appendage sliding against yours in a heat wrestle. You moaned quietly, your hands grasping his arms. He was so strong, and warm, very hot-How could you resist?! Especially after last night's events.  
"I'm going to make you scream and beg for me in any way I can." He whispered, biting your lip again.  
Holy hell…  
His hands grabbed your waist, slowly going up under your shirt. Steel cold fingertips trailed up your stomach, enticing small mews from you. He pulled up your shirt, sneering down at you bra-ed chest. He kissed you some more, before slowly trailing down you chin, nipping and dragging his teeth across your neck. He stopped there to deliver some well needed marks that proved just who owned you, his tongue sliding against your flesh before having teeth replace it. He wasn't gentle, but neither were you bleeding, but that still didn't stop the array of groans that escaped your mouth. He kissed the individual markers sweetly, before going even lower.  
Matt wasn't the type to follow rules, rules of any kind for that matter. He wrestled Bull Moose in the Canadian wilderness for fun, so as if he would do anything you would expect. He smiled deviously as he leaned down, grabbing the middle part of you bra and catching it in his teeth. He slid his jaw and in an instant, it tore right through the fabric with ease. You caught yourself staring at him with awe, until he tossed the fragments of it away and replacing it with his hands. He roughly kneaded you, teasing you slightly as he circled the tip and pinched you hard.  
It took all his strength to hold you down, gasps and moans making you sing as you thrashed about in want and need. He grinned at the sight of you looking so submissive, his mouth going down and capturing one bud in his mouth. You actually screamed as his teeth scraped the soft pink flesh, his tongue massaging it with slow, lazy flicks. You wanted to scream some more, but the heated feeling in your belly was overwhelming you, making you instead mewl and cry about when Matt got to the other one. He caught the tip between his teeth, biting down and sucking with need. All you could do was lay back and try to hold on.  
After a few more ministrations, he finally stopped to pull off his shirt, revealing those tightly sculpted abs that glistened gently in the fading dark. You traced them lightly with your hands, admiring the way they pulled beneath the touch of fingers. Matt had that grin on his face again, which was now kinda scaring you. So, not wanting to be the only one being used, you slipped your fingers into his pants, roughly taking his throbbing manhood into your hands. He stifled a gasp, your fingers trailing into his territory. You smirked, yanked his pants down, the fabric rubbing harshly against him. He growled, before deciding to switch as he flipped you up and landed on his back. His eyes closed shut as you continued your rub down, gently running up and sliding your fingers down his shaft.  
"Have that little tube from yesterday with you, Mattie~?" You teased, yelping in surprise when he jerked up and bit you. Yeah, you deserved it. Tehe!  
Matt fell and almost instantly threw his head back as you circled the tip, carefully rubbing around the opening. You ran your nails up him for added factor, causing his to buck in your hands. The heat pooled in his gut again, but he didn't want to go like that, especially not that quickly. It was going too fast! No, he needed the real heat inside of you. He was growling with lust, his eyes fiery demonic flames from hell. He kissed you again, pulling you back down against him. You kissed him back, running your tongue against his as he rolled you over.  
Taking your pants and ripping them off your body, his other hand tore off his, leaving your hot skin to flush against his. His smirk returned, your hands slipping around his neck as he reared against you. His hand spread your legs out, opening you further as he prepared himself.  
"Still haven't heard you beg for me yet, _." He snarled, before slamming into you. You screamed loudly, the force of him and the uneasy feeling of it made tears prick your eyes. But he didn't slow, he wouldn't let you adjust. No, it was better this way, to see you writhing against him as he thrust again. Your screams of ecstasy were playing on replay as he started faster, his eyes fighting to stay open as it overcame him too.  
"God damn _! So fricking tight-" He felt the heat beginning to rise, quicker than any other time before. He wasn't going to last much longer, and neither were you.  
"M-matt, please…Faster! Damn, please go faster. And harder!" The begging you submitted yourself to almost went unnoticed, your lover trying to hold out. But it wasn't working. It nearly overpowered him as you yelled out his name, your hot walls closing in around his flesh and slickening your insides. He followed in suit, screaming your name as he came, the soft waves of heat cooling down from his release. Finally, he felt the stress of so many sleepless nights lift away, nearly collapsing on top of you as he pulled out. You were trying to catch your breath, rolling onto your side as he panted above you.  
It felt so good, you couldn't believe you had done it. And with Matt, none the less. The shivers of lust were slowly fading, but that didn't mean you were done. Oh no, definitely not done.  
"Where are you going _?" Matt asked, that smile returning. Uh oh….Before you could move an inch, he had you and pulled you back under him, this time on your belly. He grabbed your butt, making you instantly jump up. He hooked his ankles with yours, pulling them out and keeping them there as a restraint. Yanking your waist against his, he cooed in your ear wistful nothings, before biting it gently. You moaned, making him hard again faster than a fangirl could have a nosebleed.  
He trailed from your ear to the empty spaced skin on the back of your neck, soon making it match the front as you yelped and mewed. It made him harder, soon pulling you tighter against him as he went back inside you, the new position your hidden G-spot. You were shaking, with the force of Matt, your yells, and the building fire inside you ignited again.  
Matt was having his way with you again, sometimes biting you or pinching certain places to get you to beg even more like a dog. Soon, in record timing, you both came again, spilling into each other with fireworks spewing rainbows in you head. You, being very exhausted, collapsed under him, panting harder. He slid out of you before pulling you to him, kissing you again, but with less lust than before. It felt sweet and was soft to your raw tortured mouth.  
"I love you Matthew." You whispered, already feeling the effects of everything and only wanting to go to sleep. Matt chuckled, covering you two up as he held you closer, letting you snuggle up under his chin as he watched the sun begin to rise over the horizon.  
"Love you too, _."

PS- To all the wonderful readers and reviewers, because so many of you loved this, I will announce that a third part to the story will be added, and it will also be another glorious Lemon! Love you all~


End file.
